Along with the promotion and progress of steelmaking technology and the increase of needs of industries for steel materials, the developments of steel materials have been gradually processed from normal electromagnetic steel sheets early applied in home appliance and automobile steel to new highly-tensile steels currently. The so-called highly-tensile steels indicate steel materials containing manganese (Mn) for increasing tensile strength. However, steel materials containing manganese (Mn) have higher affinity to oxygen and metals, such as aluminum, therefore oxidization and sticking problems may occur easily; in addition, buildups may be easily generated on the circular rollers which contact the steel plates in the high temperature heat treatment furnace in the production process, thereby imprints may be easily remained on the steel plates which soften under high temperature, causing steel plates having poor properties.
Therefore, how to improve the coating materials contacting the steel plates has become an important research topic. Particularly, developments of new generation coating materials focusing on steel materials having high content of manganese (Mn) have become one of the goals that industries are working on.